The present invention relates generally to tossable circular flying disc toys, and more particularly to an improved circular flying disc which is soft and flexible and which is adapted to receive an object, such as a soft spherical-shaped doll or soda can, inserted into its center. The tossable discs have a distinctive appearance and enhanced flight path when thrown.
Flying disc toys have gained recognition in the field of amusement devices. Typical of these flying disc toys is the "Frisbee", which is a closed-figure flying disc made of a relatively rigid material, such as plastic, having a recessed undersurface so that when tossed into the air, the disc will fly in a rotating fashion. This disc is not suitable to indoor use or capable of receiving an insertable element in its center.
Flying disc toys have been discovered that were formed from a flexible material and capable of indoor use. However, these discs are all of a closed-figure construction and are thus not capable of receiving an insertable element in their center.
Flying disc toys have also been discovered that have an opening in their center. However, these discs are formed of a relatively rigid material, and these discs are not suitable for indoor use nor are they particularly adaptable for receiving an insertable element in the center.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a soft, flexible, lightweight flying disc capable of receiving a soft spherical-shaped doll in its center which can be thrown, containing the doll, and which will provide the invention with a distinctive and appealing appearance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flying disc and doll combination which is made of soft, flexible, lightweight material and is safe for use indoors and can be used by small children in complete safety.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flying disc and doll combination where the doll will easily fit inside the center of the disc and will stay secure inside the disc when the disc is thrown.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a disc and doll combination that can be twirled around on a finger as well as thrown.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flying disc and doll combination which are easily separated and can be used separately as a flying disc and a doll.
The flying disc of the present invention includes a body constructed of a soft, lightweight material. The body has an upper and a lower surface, a circular central opening, and a circular hole in the body, about the diameter of a finger, extending between the upper and lower surfaces.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the upper and lower surfaces are covered with fabric which is sewn together at the inner perimeter, enclosing the central opening, and at the outer perimeter of the circular body. A soft, spherical-shaped doll constructed of a foam-like material is inserted into the central opening of the disc and is held in place by synthetic materials which adhere when pressed together such as the hook and loop friction material solid under the trademark Veloco. The flying disc secured inside the central opening of the disc, or the doll can be taken out of the disc and the two can be used separately.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, the upper and lower surfaces of the circular body form generally flat parallel planes.
In another embodiment, a rigid planar disc having a central opening is bonded to the lower surface of the soft foam body, the central openings being concentrically disposed with the diameter of the opening in the body being less than that of the rigid disc. The rigid disc cooperates to form a concave cavity at the central portion of the lower surface which enhances lift of the combination.